Thinner
by Zozma
Summary: Sasuke had always strived to be thinner. Training every day until he was exhausted and eating almost nothing, it seems he's getting his wish... until Naruto steps in. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, sadly.

I wrote this because… well, I don't know. It's a break from my other story. I'm waiting until I get a new idea for First Love because I don't want to force a chapter. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you… _Thinner_.

------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke looked in the mirror, a hand on his pale chest. His lips were pulled back in a grimace of disgust. He poked at his small, white, flat belly and the grimace grew. _What I would give to be thinner…_he thought, and closed his eyes against the reflection, turning away. He collapsed onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow. _Why can't I be thinner?_

Hours passed, and soon Sasuke got up. He tried desperately not to look at the mirror, but couldn't help it. His gaze was drawn to the reflective glass, and he frowned. He slipped his shirt back on and went downstairs. He felt the harsh bite of hunger in his belly, but ignored it. He drew a glass of water from the kitchen sink and drank it, then went outside. _If I train until I am exhausted, I will be thinner._

Sasuke set up the straw dummy and practiced throwing shuriken and kunai for a while, then practiced his taijutsu, positively whaling on the straw stuffed figure. He punched and kicked at it until he was completely exhausted. The dummy was stained with blood from Sasuke's hands, and his feet ached all over. He was bent over and breathing hard, feeling a little dizzy from hunger and exhaustion. He picked himself up and stumbled inside, thinking to himself, _Maybe now I am thinner._

He stumbled upstairs and collapsed on his bed, falling asleep almost instantly. When he woke, he repeated the routine. He trained until his hands were cut open and bleeding, and every muscle in his body was sore. He trained for hours on end without eating or drinking, telling himself, _This will make me thinner._

He went to deliver a spinning kick to the dummy, but fell. He was surprised to find that he couldn't get up. He tried and tried, but his arms had no strength. He couldn't even roll over. He was breathing hard when he finally decided to just give up and rest here for a while. The gnawing hunger in his stomach made his head spin, and his throat felt dry and scratchy. As he passed out, he though, _All this, just to be thinner._

When he woke up, he was in his bed again. He grunted and pushed himself up on one elbow, wincing at the pain in his entire arm. He wondered vaguely how he got back into bed. Then, the number one hyperactive knucklehead ninja, a.k.a Naruto, walked through his bedroom door, carrying a tray. He blinked at Sasuke. "You're awake? I guess you were lying there for longer than I thought. What were you doing out there, Sasuke?"

"What do you think, loser?" he asked, collapsing back down onto the bed. "I was training." _I was training to become thinner._

Naruto glared at him and set the tray down on Sasuke's bedside table. "I could see that, teme. I meant, what were you doing just laying on the ground like that?" he sat down on Sasuke's bed and the taller ninja glared up at him, pushing himself up into a sitting position.

"I overdid it a little," Sasuke said. "That's all. What were you doing at my house anyways?" He tried to cover his reluctance to tell the blonde idiot that he had been unable to get up and passed out on the ground with an honest question, yet it didn't work very well.

Naruto gave him a long, hard look, and said, "Did you forget that Kakashi-sensei wanted us to meet him at the bridge today? I came looking for you because you never showed up."

Sasuke stared at him, then smacked himself in the forehead. "Argh! Stupid!" he chided himself. _Why was I so fixated on training to remember that I had to meet Kakashi-sensei and the others? Stupid, stupid, STUPID! You forget things just because you want to be thinner!_

"Sasuke, it's alright," Naruto said, pulling his hand away from his forehead. "Don't worry. Kakashi-sensei isn't mad. He was just worried because you're always there right on time."

He looked over at Naruto and smirked. _That idiot is the most easy to read person ever,_ Sasuke thought. There was clear concern in the look Naruto was giving him, but it was quickly masked with annoyance. "What are you looking at?"

"A loser," Sasuke said, and Naruto growled at him.

"If I wasn't supposed to be taking care of you I'd hit you! Bastard!" he snapped, shaking a fist at Sasuke. He stopped, then looked over at the tray. "Oh yeah. I made you some ramen!" He picked the warm bowl up and held it out to Sasuke. "Come on, eat up! Before it gets really cold!"

Sasuke stared at him for a moment, then took the bowl from him. He blushed slightly when Naruto set the tray up. "D…Dobe," he muttered, then began to eat very slowly. _I'm doing this because he wants me to. Tomorrow, I will continue my training. I will become thinner…_

Naruto watched him eat for a minute, then stood up. "Ah, Sasuke? You'll be alright, won't you?" Sasuke stopped eating for a moment, and simply stared at the blonde.

"Why wouldn't I be? Loser," he said, but he couldn't hide the unmistakable note of fondness in the insult. Naruto seemed to catch it as well, and he blushed just a little.

"Well, ah… Then I'm going to go tell Sakura and Kakashi-sensei that you're just fine," he said, scratching the back of his head. He turned and walked over to the door, then paused and looked back at Sasuke. "I'm…glad you're alright, Sasuke." He blushed deeper, then said, "If you tell anybody I said that, you're DEAD." With that he hurried out of Sasuke's room.

_Maybe that loser isn't so bad after all,_ Sasuke thought to himself, resuming the small meal Naruto had made for him. _Maybe I don't need to be thinner…_

------------------------------------------------------

If you're nice and you behave, maybe I'll make a second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chibi-Sasuke: Don't sue her! She doesn't own us! She doesn't even own any pocket lint!

He's right, you know. He may be batshit fucking crazy, but he's right.

Chibi-Sasuke: Shut up!

Make me. And now, the second chapter of Thinner! Review responses at the bottom.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sighed, looking at himself in the mirror. He could feel the fat building on his body. He turned sideways and looked at his stomach. It wasn't perfectly flat like it had been before yesterday. _Great. I'm fucking fat from just a little bit of ramen. What's wrong with my body? I have to get thinner again…_He ran a hand over his belly and sighed again. Then he pulled his shirt on, shaking his head. _I ought to go down to the bridge before I start training, or else I'll forget again. _He ran his fingers through his hair and tied his headband on.

He was at the bridge sooner than he expected to be. He winced when he heard Sakura call out his name. Sakura…

The girl was relentless. She was annoying. She was grating. She was awful. And she couldn't take a hint. He just wanted to scream at her, "Sakura, I don't like you! You're ANNOYING!" Manners and the need to maintain a cool exterior won over this strong urge. He had borne it for this long. He could bear it until he was a Chunin.

"Sasuke-kuuun!" the pink haired kunoichi called. She ran up to him, blushing and giggling. "Where were you yesterday, Sasuke-kun? I was so worried! I asked Naruto about it but he wouldn't tell me. So where were you?"

He answered her question with a cold stare, and the smile faded form her face. Sasuke walked past her and stood by the side of the bridge, his hands jammed into his pockets. He looked out into the river and his thoughts turned inward as he waited for Naruto and Kakashi. _I wonder why I can't be as thin as I want to be,_ he thought sadly. The cold, emotionless mask was up on the outside, but inside he was cracked and bleeding. _There must be something wrong with me. I'm so pale and fat. It's a wonder I don't die of heart failure._

He looked down at the water, and was faintly horrified to find himself considering jumping into the water and staying under until his heart stopped. _If I died, I wouldn't have to be thinner. I'd get thinner as I rotted. I'm just going to die anyways…_He mentally shook his head violently. _What am I thinking? I am an avenger. I must survive, to take revenge on Itachi and revive my clan. But after I have a wife… after she bears children… will I be thin?_

"Hey Sakura!" came the voice of the buoyant blonde ninja. "How's it going?"

"Ugh. Naruto," Sakura said, the dislike in her voice clear. Sasuke turned to look and merely studied Naruto from behind that empty mask. _Naruto…you seem so at home in yourself. I bet you never wonder if you can ever get thinner. You just take it easy. Everything just comes to you. Uzumaki Naruto. So beautiful with his natural tan and his naturally blonde hair. Wait, beautiful?_ Sasuke shook his head and looked back down at the water. _Well, maybe. He is better looking than I am. Standing next to me, anyone looks beautiful. Even Choji._

"Hey, teme!" Naruto said, none of the usual hostility in his voice. Sasuke turned to look and found the shorter ninja closer to him than he expected. He moved to step back, and his foot came down on nothing.

"Ah… AAH!" Sasuke cried, his arms pin wheeling for a moment before Naruto caught his hand and pulled him pack onto steady ground. He was even closer to Naruto now, and the blonde didn't let go of his hand. "Naruto…" Sasuke breathed, blushing a little. His mask had fallen away just enough to show how grateful he was to the obnoxious prankster. Then he realized he had let the mask slip, and quickly brought it back into place. He stepped away and took his hand back from Naruto, jamming it back into his pocket with a mumbled "thanks".

"Woah, hey," Naruto said. "Did I startle you?" He grinned when Sasuke glared at him. He leaned in close and put a hand up to block the curious Sakura out of their conversation. "How are you doing today, Sasuke?"

The dark haired Uchiha looked at Naruto curiously for a moment. _Yew fo' rael?_ he thought, biting back a smile. He nodded, seeing the concern on Naruto's face. The blonde grinned again, and said, "Great! That means you'll be up to sparring with me!" Sasuke just rolled his eyes. _Naruto… so predictable._

"Hello," Kakashi said, walking up to the three Genin. "Sorry I'm late. An old friend of mine was in town, and I got to talking and lost track of the time."

"LIAR!" both Sakura and Naruto shouting, glaring at their teacher. He just smiled and chuckled, and then put his hand into his pockets.

"Well, are we ready to start?" He looked around at them and nodded back as they nodded an affirmative answer. "Then follow me." He led them into the woods, to a clearing with training equipment set up in it. "We're just training today. I'm here because I want to watch you and help you out when necessary," the teacher said, looking right at Sasuke. The boy looked steadily back, wondering why the man was looking at him like that. "Well, go on. Get started."

"Right!" Naruto and Sakura said, then turned and began punching and kicking two stuffed dummies setup against a tree. Sasuke turned to go to his own place, but Kakashi stopped him.

"Sasuke," he said, a hand on the boy's shoulder. He turned back around and looked up at the Jonin.

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" he asked, bored and a little apprehensive.

"Is everything okay? I've noticed that you haven't been eating when we stop to take breaks. You didn't even show up to the last training practice, and lately you've gotten a lot thinner," Kakashi said, and Sasuke felt his heart swell with pride. _So he noticed! I AM thinner!_ "It isn't healthy, Sasuke. I want you to eat when you get hungry. You're too thin, okay?"

"Yes, sensei," Sasuke said a big begrudgingly. He turned, and went to his own place, beginning to train.

---

After Kakashi had told them it was okay to quit training, Sasuke had gone home, only a little hungry. He looked in the pantry for something small to eat, but could only find large cans of soup. He sighed and set one of the counted, reaching for the drawer with the can opener in it. Suddenly, he was taken by a wave of extreme dizziness, and he stumbled backwards, collapsing onto a chair. He was breathing hard all of a sudden, and his head felt like it was spinning.

"Sasuke?" came a curious, concerned voice. _I should recognize that voice,_ Sasuke thought as two dark spots bloomed in front of his eyes. _Why am I so dizzy? I wasn't even hungry all day…_Then, everything was darkness.

---

When he came to, he was back in his bed, a concerned Naruto sitting beside him in a chair. He noticed Sasuke was awake and set a tray up over his legs. Sasuke blushed and glared up at the blonde. "What are you doing here?" he asked scathingly.

"That's twice in a row, Sasuke," Naruto said, setting a bowl of beef stew on the tray. "Two days that I've come to check on you and you're passed out." He took a long, hard look at Sasuke as the dark haired boy picked up a spoon and stirred the contents of the bowl around slowly. "Sasuke, what's _wrong?_"

"Why do you care?" he shot at Naruto, glaring. "You hate me. You don't care about me at all." He was a little surprised at his little outburst. Naruto glared back at him.

"Arrgh… bastard! I come to make sure you're okay and you're just rude to me! Just like always! Your attitude needs some serious adjustments!" the blonde shouted at him. Sasuke was taken very much aback at this, and looked up at Naruto with slightly widened eyes. "You wonder why I hate you? Because you act like you're SO cool all the time! You act like nobody else matters! You act like a JERK!" He stood up and crossed his arms. "You know something, Sasuke? If you were less of a bastard jerk, I'd like you! But sense you act like you do, I HATE YOU! So SORRY for trying to help you!"

With that, the blonde turned and stormed out of Sasuke's room and out of his house. The raven-haired boy stared down into the bowl of soup Naruto had made for him. He frowned, listed a spoonful to his mouth, and began to eat. _It's not like I mean to be like I am…It just happens. I'll…try to be nicer to that dobe._

-----------------------------------------------------

Kakashi1013: Thanks.

wormbate: So you have wished it, and so it shall be.

Jenanien: Of course Sasuke has body issues. You think he didn't work to be that skinny?

Spikeddraco666: Sasuke has more problems than you'd believe.

Badger Off: I hadn't seen any 'Sasuke has anorexia' fics so I decided to make one of my own. He does seem like the sort who wouldn't eat very much. Part of the inspiration for this fic was the scene in one of the earlier episodes where he gives Naruto his entire lunch. Why else would he do that except for the fact that he wasn't going to eat it anyways?

takuya: Of course it's pointless. It was a potential oneshot.

Mantineus: Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chibi-Sasuke: Woah.

Chibi-Naruto: -drools-

Chibi-Itachi: Sasuke, you dirty slut! –shocked-

What are they talking about? Why, this chapter, of course!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the front of the shirt and pushed him up against the wall. He pressed his lips firmly against the blonde's, cutting off any indignant squawks Naruto might have produced. He slipped his tongue inside of Naruto's mouth as he opened it in shock, running his tongue along the roof of his mouth. Naruto tried to turn away, but Sasuke kept him still, his lips firmly pressed against the shorter boy's, his tongue swirling around Naruto's.

Soon the blonde gave in and shyly caressed Sasuke's tongue with his own, wrapping his arms slowly around his shoulders. Sasuke let his hands drop to Naruto's waist, grinding his crotch into the blonde's. He cried out as Sasuke pulled away, his hips immediately swaying towards Sasuke's trying to gain more friction. He bit his lip as Sasuke pressed harder, then cried out in surprise as the already half-naked boy shoved him down onto his bed.

"Naruto… I was wondering when you would show up to check on me," the Uchiha purred, unzipping Naruto's jacket and pushing his shirt up, running his fingernails down the tanned skin of his chest. "You're so predictable…"

"Sh…shut up!" Naruto grunted, blushing slightly and turning away. Sasuke just smirked and kissed his neck, causing Naruto to blush deeper. "Wh… what are you doing!"

"What does it look like, Naruto?" he asked, one hand straying down to the waistband of Naruto's pants. "Just what do you _think_ I'm doing?"

"G…Get off me," he protested, but it was a lot less forceful this time as the darker haired boy ran his fingers through his messy locks. He moaned quietly as Sasuke's hand slipped into his pants, and then into his boxers and wrapped around his already hard cock. He bit his lip as Sasuke began to move his hand up and down, gently stroking the hot flesh.

"I'll do you one better, Naruto," the Uchiha smirked. "I'll get you off." He tightened his grip slightly, causing Naruto to moan louder than before.

"Sa…Sasuke," the jinchuriki breathed, and he pulled his hand away, ignoring Naruto's distressed squawk. He was silenced by Sasuke standing up and pulling his shorts off, revealing the fact that he wasn't wearing anything underneath. Naruto blushed again, and sat up, then pulled his jacket and shirt off. He was a little surprised at how horny he was already. "Sasuke," he said again, a little louder this time, and the aroused ninja in question smirked.

"Yes, Naruto?" he asked, as the blonde stood and pulled his own pants off, removing his sandals as well. His smirk widened as Naruto pulled his boxers off and laid back down on the bed, his legs spread. Sasuke took the hint and sat in between the long, tanned limbs, positioning himself at Naruto's entrance. "Do you want it?" he asked, and Naruto nodded quickly. "Alright," he said, and pushed into Naruto's warm, inviting opening.

He moaned at how tight the other ninja was, gripping his hips hard as Naruto cried out in pain. He pulled back and thrusted in harder, moaning as Naruto cried out louder. Sasuke wanted to hear him scream… he pulled back and rammed him harder, moaning louder as Naruto's cry rose in pitch. He slammed into the blonde as hard as he could and cried out, Naruto's scream of mixed pain and pleasure sending waves of ecstasy racing through his body.

"Naruto!" he cried, ramming him faster and moaning as Naruto gave a loud scream. The smaller boy's hands hooked into claws as he raked his sensibly short nails down his back, digging deep furrows along the smooth, white skin. He was so close… so close to…

…waking up. He grunted as he woke up, pushing himself to one elbow. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand and looked down, sighing. He got out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom, turning the shower on to full cold and stepping under the icy jet of water after slipping out of his boxers. _That's twice I've had that dream… What's wrong with me?_

---------------------------------------------

Chibi-Naruto, Chibi-Sasuke, Chibi-Itachi: -nosebleed-

Me: -evil giggle- Whee, wet dreams!


	4. Chapter 4

The next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

-----------------------------------------

He stared at the toast Naruto had shoved into his hands. "What..?" was all he could ask in his surprise, blinking down at it.

"It's toast, genius! You eat it!" Naruto said, and Sasuke looked up at him with a less than pleased expression on his face.

"I know that, idiot! I mean, why did you give it to me? I already ate," he lied, trying to hand it back to the blonde.

Naruto pushed it back and shook his head. "No you didn't. I just know these things. There's no way you've already eaten!" He grinned and nodded. "So eat it!"

"Usuratonkachi," he mumbled, taking a bite of toast. His eyes widened a little and he looked down at it. _OMG I taste cinnamon!_

"Haha, it's cinnamon toast!" Naruto said, grinning. "I made it special for you bec-" He stopped, realizing what he was saying. "Uh, because, uh… um… well, I mean, it was the only kind of bread I had," he said quickly, looking away and scratching the back of his head.

"…Thanks," Sasuke said quietly, and took another bite of toast. Naruto looked at him, surprised. Sasuke looked evenly back, swallowing his bite of toast. "What?"

"You said thanks," Naruto said in disbelief. "To _me_."

"Yeah… what of it?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Uh… nothing."

"Whatever," Sasuke said, taking another bite of toast and leaning against the railing of the bridge.

"Hey Sasuke! Sorry I'm late!" Sakura called, making the Uchiha choke on his bite of toast for a moment. He managed to swallow and turned to look at the pink haired girl. He repressed the twitch that wanted to surface every time he saw her, wishing he could just dissappear right... about...

"I had to get something for you!"

...now. Sasuke watched her run up, smiling and holding something behind her back. _Oh Jesus, what now?_ he thought to himself, then regretted thinking it immediately when he saw what she had been holding behind her back. _No... oh no... please God, please please NO!_

A single long-stemmed lilac rose(1). Sasuke knew what it meant. He knew all about flowers and their different meanings. He actually loved flowers and gardening and stuff like that; seeing the plants grow from day to day always made Sasuke calm. If it wasn't for that blonde girl Ino, he'd spend more time at the flower shop.

He forced himself to keep a straight face as he took the rose from Sakura. Inside, he was sweatdropping like mad. He wished Sakura would just leave him alone. He just wished that girl could just stop giving him puppy eyes and leave him ALONE. "Sakura, I..." he started, then stopped. _What if I hurt her feelings?_

"Thanks," he said simply, wondering what he was going to do with it. He couldn't put it in his pocket, it would get smashed... He had an idea, though...

"Naruto," he said, and the blonde looked up. "Would you hold onto this for me? I don't have anywhere to put it."

"Uh... sure!" Naruto said, taking it from Sasuke and tucking it inside his jacket. "No problem!"

"My, my. Are you two finally together?" came a voice from behind them. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all jumped and whirled around to face Kakashi.

All three of them shouted "WHAAAT!" and Kakashi just chuckled.

------------------------------------------------

(1) Lilac roses mean love at first sight.


	5. Chapter 5

My, my! It has been a while, hasn't it?

To mimc Ritsu:

AAAAH I'M SO SORRY!! I'M SO SORRY!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO VERY LONG!! I'VE DONE SUCH AN EVIL THING!! I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!! SOMEONE LIKE ME HAS NO BUSINESS DIRTYING YOUR SIGHT WITH HER SCRIBBLINGS!! I APOLOGIZE TO ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD!!

_//is poked in the armpit//_

Naaaah //_faint//_

(And if you didn't get that, well go read Fruits Basket!)

* * *

"SASUKE!" came a loud voice from behind him, causing the Uchiha to jump slightly and turn to stare at the boy who was currently running up to him. With a soft "hmph", Sasuke turned and kept walking. "OI! SASUKE! YOU BASTARD!" 

"What do you want, Naruto?" he asked, his expression turning to vague annoyance. He didn't want to have to deal with the blonde idiocies today. Sure, he was being more bearable lately, but he was still so annoying sometimes...! And that girl Ino hadn't left him alone all day... He'd finally managed to lose her after having fallen in the river. He was currently walking back to his house so he could change his sopping wet clothes, and maybe rest a while.

"Well I was wondering if you... I mean, I want to fight you!" he said, and Sasuke stopped, turning to glare at Naruto.

"I just spent all day running away from a psychotic girl. I'm soaking wet. I'm tired. And I'm pissed off. I don't give a shit what you want, Naruto," he said, acid practically dripping from his words. "Fuck off."

He didn't miss the hurt look that crossed Naruto's face as he turned away and stalked off, but he paid it no mind. He was about half past give-a-shit about everything, honestly. He was shivering very hard by the time he was nearing home, and he felt light-headed from exhaustion. His stomach was positively snarling at him, too, but he didn't really care about that. He had to get thinner somehow - he would not allow himself to get like Choji, even though he was close (in his own eyes).

And yet, he was just so tired... He had to get home, but he was exhausted. His legs were like rubber... Well, it wouldn't hurt to sit down and rest for just a short while... He picked a spot under a tree and sat down. He was asleep not five minutes after he sat down.

When he woke up, he was shivering violently; his clothes were still soaking wet, and it was dark out and freezing cold. "Oh fuck," he whispered, pushing himself up on arms that felt like they were paper. He collapsed back down almost instantly, coughs wracking his body. Had he caught sick? Well, he was fucked now. "I'm going to die out here," he whispered, trying to crawl forwards but finding himself unable to do even that. Scared and freezing cold, unable to stop coughing, Sasuke passed out.

Some time later, he became aware that he was awake again. He was shivering violently, but he was burning hot. He tried to move, to throw off the blankets, but he was either too weak or wrapped up too tightly. He heard someone's voice, a low constant murmur: "Oh god, what if he dies? Oh man, I can't fix this. I have to get help... But I'm too scared to leave him alone. Oh god, he's going to fucking die and it will be my fault... And even if he doesn't, he'll hate me for saving him, I know he will, even though he already hates me. Oh god, I'm so scared..."

And it sounded like Naruto. But he had to be delirious; Naruto wouldn't care about him that much.

Later, he woke up again to the sensation which was akin to the feeling of a thousand bugs crawling through his skin. He groaned lowly and turned his head. A female voice said, "Okay. He should be alright now. You're lucky Jiraiya came to check on you. If he hadn't, your friend would have died."

"Thank you. So much."

"Don't worry about it, kid."

Sasuke cracked one eye open. There was Naruto, looking very relieved. His cheeks were grubby... If he didn't know better, he'd assume Naruto had been crying. He was holding his headband, twisting it and running the cloth through his fingers. He looked over at Sasuke, and he closed his eyes again, quickly.

"I'm so glad you're going to be okay," came the blonde's voice, and Sasuke felt his heart make a queer leap in his chest. "So, so glad... I was so scared. But now you're going to be okay, and... I'll be able to see you again..." Gentle fingers touched his cheek, and Sasuke felt his heart leap again. It wasn't unpleasant. "I'm so glad..."

Then the fingers pulled away, and Naruto left the room. Sasuke opened his eyes and stared after him, his cheeks lightly colored. "What...?" he asked softly. He was confused; that touch had been so nice. But it was NARUTO. He sighed and shook his head. He'd figure all this out later. Now, he was tired and itchy. Forcing himself to not scratch, he lay back down and curled up under the covers further.


End file.
